Fallen (deltarune-undertale)
by DragonChip
Summary: Kris and susie travel to mt. Ebott and fall into the undertale timeline/universe
1. Chapter 1

_Well, I don't have experience writing stories,_

_But I do like writing even if I don't do it often. So I'm sorry if this is horrible. Also it takes place after chapter 1? (I don't think there's shipping?) also they aren't controlled by anyone and have their soul? Idk_

**Chapter 1: kris**

**_At toriels house: _**

"Kris! Kris, you have to wake up honey! You're gonna be late for school!" Yelled Toriel anxiously as you sleep unaware of the cries. You suddenly wake up as your bedroom door swings open.

"I'm up mom" you say in a tired voice. Toriel paces around the room and puts your backpack and clean clothes on the bed beside you. Toriel rushes out the door while quietly telling you to hury and get dressed.

You get dressed and walk downstairs to see Toriel head outside to the car. You follow after she gets out the door. Once you are in the car Toriel starts to drive to your school. You wonder if Susie is going to be mean to you or not. You brush off the thought as you arrive at school.

"Bye mom" you quickly say your farewells and both rush to your expected class. You stumble in the classroom, everyone looks up as Alphys stops teaching.

"Oh kris! It's nice to see you." Alphys said as she motioned him to sit down. You take at seat and look out the window as you slowly become unaware of your surroundings.

Suddenly you hear a loud bang and jump slightly in surprise. You look at the door to see Susie walk into class. Everyone tenses up except you.

"Oh! H-hey Susie" Alphys said quietly as Susie stumbled into the room. Susie grunted and sat in one of the seats. You slowly start to get tired. You feel strange. Then nothing. There is nothing.

You wake up. You look around the class and everything is the same. You look at the clock and only 2 minutes have went by. You silently sigh. You wish something interesting would happen.

The bell rang 30 minutes after. You walk out of the class. Nothing will happen you remind yourself. You stop to drink from the fountain. You hear somebody walk up to you.

You turn around to see Susie. She seems to be nervous. "Hey nerd" Susie says in a non threatening voice. You look at Susie then hum in response. She shrugs nervously "I thought we could hang out later and.. um... do whatever you nerds.. do?"

Susie seems distressed. You decide to answer with a friendly response. "Sure Susie. That'd be alright" you say in your normal voice. Susie smiles then huffs and walks away.

You question what happened then you walk to your next class.

**Time skip: after school**

You walk outside to see Susie nervously looking around. You wonder why she is so tense. You walk up to Susie in a casual manner. Susie looks up then walks over to meet you.

You look at Susie, she looks at you. You look at eachother for an awkward amount of time. You then see your mom and becon Susie to follow you.

"Hey, mom." You say as you walk up to Toriel, a nervous Susie close behind. Toriel looks up at you and will a cheery voice says,

"hello, my child. Have you had a good day at school"

you nod and decide to introduce Susie to Toriel.

"Mom, this is Susie. My.. uh.. friend?" You tell Toriel, not sure if Susie is your friend yet. Toriel looks behind you to see Susie hiding behind you. Toriel walkes over to Susie, you sense susie tense as Toriel walks up. Toriel then hugs a now supprised Susie.

"Thank you" Toriel said as she let go of Susie. Susie looked at Toriel,

"for what?" She said.

Toriel looked at Susie and smiled, "for being Kris's friend" toriel explained.

You decide to ask Susie if she would like to come over to your house. "Susie?" You start. Susie looks at you and tilts her head as if saying what. "Would you like to come to my house. Only if mom is ok with it"

Susie pauses and then smiles. "Sure." She said in her casual voice. Kris looked at Toriel and Toriel nodded to say it was ok.

They got in the car and drove to his house. Kris stared out the window while Susie fidgeted with her hands. Kris sighed quietly and stared at the passing objects.

Once they got to the house, kris got out of the car, walked to Susie's side and helped her out. (Not that she needed help) Susie smiled and gave him a small thanks.

Once they were all inside Toriel ushered them upstairs so she could make pie. Susie and you walk to your room. You sit on your bed she sits on the other bed.

"Susie?" You ask in a small voice.

"Yeah?" She says while looking at you.

"Why are you so nervous?" You question freely.

Susie jumps a little and pulls on her sweater's sleeve. She looks at anything but you. "I'm not used to having people around me and I didn't want to mess anything up, because I wanted to be friends?.. you know what? Forget everything I said!"

Susie cut off the explanation with a nervous laugh.

You smile. "I thought we were already friends."

Susie looks at you and smiles. She then rushes and hugs you off the bed. Susie is very tall. You hug her back and laugh a little.

Susie sets you down and backs up. She seems a little embarrassed. But she sees how happy you are and calms down a little.

You notice your smile and quickly go back to your neutral face. Susie lookes at you and huffs. You question her glance.

"You know you can smile, I won't make fun of you." Susie says in a calm voice. You put on a soft smile. Susie seems happy you did.

You hear your mom call you down for pie. You start to walk out of your room when you black out and fall.

**This sucks. But it exists. (I don't think this is a ship story it is about friendship?) anyway, don't expect anything better... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

You hear voices, where are they coming from?

"Hello?" You call

Nobody answers but the voices get louder.

You run and try to find someone or something. But everything is consumed in blackness. You feel a shiver down your spine. Someone's behind you..

You spin around only to see a child covered in darkness. It smiles at you, with red eyes.

"Gasp!"

You look around to see mom and Susie staring at you. There is an ice pack on your head,You try to take it off but Susie stops you.

"What happened?" You ask in a tired voice.

"You passed out and you were really warm so we put an ice pack on your head." Susie answered.

You sit up, mom helps you. A name suddenly pops into your head...

"Mom?" You say it as if it was an actual question.

"Yes sweetie?" She reply's softly.

"What is, Mt. Ebott?" You ask while gazing outside.

She looks down and you question her odd behaviour. Susie seems to also notice this. strange...

"Well." She starts. "Mt. Ebott is where our ancestors used to live by.

You see your moms facial expression change, she seems to be thinking of what she'll tell you.

She then places a hand on your shoulder. "Have you ever wondered why we monsters moved out here?" Toriel says in a question like way.

You decide to hum in response. She acknowledges that and continues talking.

"Well we moved here because us monsters were afraid of the humans because we thought they'd start a war." She explaines.

"We didn't bother the humans and they did not bother us. when we monsters lived near mt. Ebott we were close to a human village and some of the humans were afraid of us."

"We feared war and told the humans we would not harm them and move away. They agreed to the plan and we moved here." Toriel explains trying to not over complicate the story.

"Why were humans afraid of you? Humans have stronger souls." You ask confused at why they would be scared.

"I don't know sweetie, they just were." Toriel says with an unreadable expression planted on her face.

You were about to look in the fridge for something to eat when Toriel must of realized the time.

"Oh my, it's getting late! Maybe you should stay here Susie it's getting really dark and it's probably safer inside." Toriel says in a concerned voice.

"Oh thank you miss Toriel, I'll tell my parents I'm fine" says Susie as she smiles at my mom and walkes somewhere to call her parents.

"Now Kris, lets go make some butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" Exclaimed Toriel as she pushed you to the kitchen.

**Oh my this chapter took longer to write then expected. I ran out of the idea I originally had since I changed the ending of chapter one. I'm so sorry if this makes no sense, I'm not used to writing my ideas down. I usually draw instead. I hope this chapter is ok more will come out sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my, sorry for my absence I've been super busy lately. Thank you for reading my story? If you want to see more of my art my Instagram is - dragon.kit **

You looked at the messy counter, it looked worse then your bed in the morning, and that's something. Mom seems happy though.

Toriel places the pie in the oven and tells you to go clean up. You decide to hury because Toriel would get mad if you aren't clean in time for pie. You run to your room and get some clothes.

You hear Susie on the phone and decide to leave her alone. You go to the bathroom and get undressed and get in the shower.

While in the shower a thought comes to your head on what mom told you. Mt. Ebott seems like a cool place to go to, but mom would never let you go there...

The water turns cold and you realized that you have been in the shower to long. You get out and get dressed and go downstairs. Toriel and Susie were talking and looked at you once you came out.

"Oh kris! You're all clean! Come get some pie.~" Toriel exclaims.

You walk to the table and sit down, the pie smells delicious. Susie seems to be exited about having pie. You smile and quietly sit down.

**•Time skip•**

Susie walks into your room and looks around.

"Uh dude, why the heck does this room look like two separate rooms?" Susie questions you.

"The bed on the left is Asriel's and the other one is mine." You simply explain hoping she won't question it anymore.

"Huh." Susie states while walking to Asriel's bed.

She ploped down on it and mumbled something incomprehensible. You walk over to your bed and quietly sit down.

Susie sighs and starts to talk, "do you think that what your mom was talking about, was true? Susie says in a questioning way.

"I think so, she was going into details and stuff. It could be a legend though?" You answer Susie.

Susie gasps and looks at you with stars in her eyes, she seems to have gotten an idea. You wonder what it is.

"Kris I have a wonderful idea!" Susie exclaims, not letting you answer back. "What if we went to mt. Whatever it's called?!" Susie explains her idea obviously not knowing what the name of the mountain was.

"Mt. Ebott?" You say. Susie looks at you and nods

"But, we need some sleep. Goodnight nerd." Susie says with getting in the blankets. You roll over and and mumble goodnight back.

**Wowie I have been off of the face of planets earth for a while huh :0 **

**Anyways! I'm back to tell you. I'm procrastinating and I'm animating and doing things for fun instead of the things I have to do and it's not ok. Why am I like this. **

**(Also I have a YouTube account It's dragon kit. It has a purple bird and stuff. I animate there sometimes and the link didn't work)**


	4. Not a chapter

**Um. I ran out of ideas so have this short story instead? (It's not related to this sucky story at all) by the way I'm sorry I haven't been posting I'm procrastinating. :0**

Kris stared at the bird cage across room. He was currently sitting on the bed staring at the bird cage. He remembered the foreign soul. He hated that soul, it made him do things he didn't want to do. At least they didn't make him harm anyone.

He sighed and stared at it. He felt a small pain where the soul used to sit. He remembers what the soul did and made him say. They recognized almost everyone that he barely knew and they even knew that skeleton dude!

Kris quietly got up to go see if he could go for a walk. Of course Toriel said yes so he went. He grabbed a even baggier sweater that was a dimmer green and yellow and put it on. It reminded him of Azzy.

As soon as he opened the door the chilled air hit his face making him shiver. He waved goodbye to his mom and left. The walk was quite boring to say the least. So he did what any other abnormal bored teenager would do... go out and explore the forest of course!

He walked up to the town gate and stared at it. Now that the soul was gone he could do whatever he wanted, so what's he got to lose. He was trying to figure out how to get over the gate when somebody tapped his shoulder.

He nearly jumped over the fence in fear. He spun around only to see... Susie? Susie seemed just as startled as him. Kris blinked a few times before answering.

"S-susie?!" You stutter out a response from being startled. She nods and you sigh.

"What are you doing by the exit of the town?" She asked confused at your intentions.

You don't know how to respond so you might as well tell the truth. This is your "friend" after all, right?

"I was trying to get to the other side of the fence to explore." You explain quickly.

Susie nods and grabs a key out of her pocket and opens the gate. "There you go nerd. Have fun" Susie says in an amused tone.

Susie was about to walk away when an idea came into your head. "Susie, wait!" You sort of yell out. Susie turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"Would you like to come exploring with me?" You ask exitedly. You've never been somewhere with anybody other than your brother.

Susie nods and takes your hand and leads you out of town. Who knows, maybe this'll be fun.

**I'm dying inside. But you can have this random chapter. I'll try not to put off this story for like. A long time. Like I did before posting this. Anyways if you are still reading congratulations! You get a cookie! Also, I'm tired. Its currently 12:30am on a school day. Oof**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hello! I'm back. Sorry for the horrible spelling and weird story. I promise they'll get to the mountain soon. Just need time to write. **

I woke up to a bright light in my room. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Toriel open the curtains. "Mom!" You complain about your interrupted sleep.

She laughs lightly and tells you she made pancakes for you and Susie. Oh right Susie is here. You smell the pancakes and quickly get up. Susie was still sleeping but you didn't know if you should wake her up.

You decide to pull a prank even though this could lead to your immediate death. You walk downstairs and think of the best prank you can think of with limited time...

Which is dumping water on her face.

I know it's stupid and childish, but I am like a kid basically. I walk downstairs and get a cup of water, mom watches me. I start to quickly walk upstairs when she clears her throat to get my attention.

She wants me to explain. She's probably thinking "oh kris is gonna do a prank and get himself hurt." And she's right. But I can't tell her that.

"Oh hi mom. I came to get some water before waking up Susie, because I was thirsty." I explain trying to maintain a normal face and voice.

"Well alright... go wake her up now." I can tell she thinks something bad is gonna happen. And she's definitely right. I walk upstairs and chuckle to myself.

I walk up to the bed Susie was sleeping in. I got ready to throw the water on her, when I sneezed and dumped the water on me and her. Oops.

She immediately shot up from the bed and looked at me really quickly. She acknowledged that me and her were both covered in cold water.

I shivered and shook myself to get a bit of water off. That did not go as planned but it was still funny. I looked up to see an annoyed Susie staring at me.

I realized I shook the water all over her. Well I'm going to die. I looked at the door and dashed out of the room with an angry dinosaur in pursuit.

Mom yelped as me and Susie ran around the house. I quickly turned around and ran back upstairs laughing.

I ran into my room but was going to fast so I had to run back to shut the door.

I was about to shut the door when it flew open. I stumbled back in shock and looked up to see Susie staring at me. I backed into the wall quickly.

I was pinned to it, afraid for my life. When I heard, laughing? I looked up to see Susie laughing at me.

"Ha, you should've seen the look on your face" she Said while calming down. She looked at you then Dow to her clothes and scratched her head.

"Hey uh, dude? You have any spare clothes. These are kind of soaked" Susie asked.

You nod and quickly go to the storage room and grab some of Asriel's old clothes and go back to give them to Susie. You go and grab some clothes of your own and leave.

You go to the bathroom and good changed and wash your face. Once you are done you walk to the kitchen to see mom and Susie. Mom looks angry.

Uh oh.

~time skip~

(Lol I almost spelled "time ship")

You and Susie walk outside. You decided to walk her home so you could talk about the plans to go to mt. Ebott. You and Susie walk in silence thinking of when a good time to go check out the mountain would be.

"How about next week? There is a whole week off for spring break." You ask Susie silently.

She gives a thumbs up and smiles brightly, "sure sounds good to me" she answers exitedly.

You continue to walk and talk until she gets home. You wave goodbye and go to walk back home. You smile and think of how much fun you had this year.

First the darkworld, now this? How cool can this year get?

**Man I put this off for awhile sorry. I've been doing art and animations more often now. I'll try linking some in the bio for my YouTube channels. You might have to type it but you don't have to if you don't want to. **

**Also have a great day!**


	6. Chapter5

**Oh no, I put this off longer then expected... I'm so sorry! Anyways let's get on with this story with a good old time skip.**

You look around your room one last time before you leave, you packed stuff in your backpack but you feel the need to see your room before you go.

Mom let you go sleep at your friends house to do a school project over the holiday, what she doesn't know is that you are going exploring.

You go downstairs to see Toriel packing you some delicious butterscotch pie. You Wonder what happened to the cinnamon? That's definitely your favourite kind.

Toriel notices you and smiles brightly, "looks like a wonderful day today kris! Have fun with your project, and try to be home early you don't wanna miss seeing your big brother!" Toriel exclaims happily.

You hug Toriel and run outside whilst waving goodbye.

You start walking to susies place. You decided to meet there first before going to the mountain.

Time skip- because writing a walk scene would've been boring.

You get to susies place and knock on the door. You wait awhile and then Susie opens the door and looks at you before walking in grabbing a bag and then walking out.

You look at Susie and smile brightly and say hello she smiles back and you both start your trek into the woods. It's very calm and there are many things to look at in the big forest.

As you are walking a small bird falls to the ground and it seems to be hurt. You pick up the small creature and cradle it into your hands. Susie looks at you before you both start walking again.

When you reach the edge of the forest you look up and see a big mountain. It seems very magical and missleading. Susie looks at the mountain and smiles.

"It seems to go on forever, where do we even start?" You say quietly still mesmerized by the mountain.

Susie stares at the mountain for awhile before answering, "why don't we go through that path? It might lead somewhere? It will be easier to go through anyways." She explains.

You nod in agreement and start walking up the mountain while being careful of the fragile bird still in your hold. It seems to like the warmth of your hand.

**Ehhhhhh I'm so sorry. Also, this was finished in a day whoaaa. It's very short though. Anyways kris has a bird now. Yes. Also chapter 1 can suck a pineapple. That's how bad it is. **


	7. Chapter6

**I've been away for awhile. Man I got back into batim and Spider-Man again so that's a doozy. Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

You walk towards the path, it seems to be old and unused with plantation everywhere. You look at Susie, she seems very confident about this. You wonder if it's to late to turn back.

You and Susie walk through the path avoiding the odd trees and bushes. You make sure to be careful of the bird it seems very delicate.

It's very calm out here, you think to yourself. Maybe there will be something cool at the mountain. You turn to Susie she looks at you and smiles.

~timeskip~ heh

Once we got to the mountain it was peaceful... until it's started raining. Really hard. You notice a cave in the distance. You grab Susie's arm and start running, "I see a cave we can hide in!" You yell while running.

You both run towards the cave but you trip on a tree root and fall dragging Susie with you. You get déjà vu from falling into the darkworld.

The last thing you remember was falling on something soft before blacking out...

W h a t ?

T h i s I s n t R i g h t !

**Eyyyyyy I did something! Anyways I have been inactive because bad things happened in my life and I felt sad. Plus school is starting soon. Ew**


	8. Chapter7

**Should I work on different kinds of fanfics like Spider-Man? I don't know I've been feeling like I wanna do it. Also school is starting really soon and I'll be stressed for so long. Only 4 years left I can do it. (Also dialogue may differ)**

You wake up and rub your head, it has a throbbing pain and you wince as you touch it. You look to your side and spot Susie slowly getting up. She groans and holds her head

"What happened?" She asks groggily whilst holding her head. She turns to you and you look down towards the flower bed?

"I don't know, all I remember is falling." You answer truthfully. You quickly look in your hands to see if the little bird was ok. It looks up at you and chirps. You exhale relieved the little creature was ok.

You get up while holding your head a little longer to make sure it was ok. Everything was spinning for a second but it all went back to normal after that. You walked over to Susie and reached over your hand to help her up.

Susie looks around taking on her surroundings. She looks up and then gasps. "How in the world did we survive that fall?!" Susie questioned in fear. You look up to see the hole of the mountain really far up and shiver a little.

"I don't know.." you start and look around the small caved in space. "Maybe we can explore a bit?" You question to yourself. Susie hums in agreement and starts walking ahead of you. You follow close behind.

You see a little garden in front of you. It looks normal enough so you both start walking towards it. A little flower suddenly pops up and smiles brightly at you.

"Howdy!" It exclaims. "I'm flowey, flowey the flower." You start to talk but the flower cuts you off. "You must be new to the underground." It states plainly.

Susie stares at it while it continues to speak. "But don't worry, I can teach you how to survive down here!" Exclaimed the flower who was staring at you.

Suddenly the room flickered and you look around to see check boxes. It kind of reminds you of the darkworld. "You see that?" You look down towards the red heart then to Susie who seems startled.

"That's your soul of course!" The flower explained. You see the flower's smile stiffen a little and you get nervous. The flower started talking again.

"You see, you need lots of LV to survive in the underground. The flower doesn't even let you say anything before it starts talking again. "What's LV you ask?"

"Why, LOVE of course!" The flower says. "And down here LOVE is spread through little, white, friendliness pellets." You get an eerie feeling as the flower named flowey stoped talking.

Suddenly the flower throws some very slow attacks at you. Being a reasonable person and knowing these were attacks, you dodge. The flower seems pissed. It grits it's teeth and forces a smile.

"Maybe You misheard, you are supposed to touch the pellets." The flower states frustratedly. You see another incoming attack and doge again not taking chances.

The flower's smile dropped. "You aren't a very good listener, just get the pellets." The flower all but barked.

You gulp but don't let the flower's tone get to you.

The flower threw more attacks, just a little faster. You easily dodge the attacks and the flower gets really mad. Susie is watching from afar.

"Hit the bullets!!" The flower yells as it throws more attacks the You dodge. The flower lowers its head and you stare at it. You look towards Susie who looks scared. You can't blame her you feel the same way.

The flower looks up again and has a twisted smile on it's face it stares at you while laughing. You see attacks coming towards you at all corners, there's no escape.

The pellets close around you when a phone was thrown at the flower. You looks to see a kid go to pick it back up. the kid then walks towards you and Susie and smiles.

The kid digs in their pocket and pulled out two donuts and holds out their hand for you to take. "Uh thanks.. for saving us and giving us food." You awkwardly thank the kid.

Thankfully the kid just smiles and starts walking while waving their hand beckoning you both to follow. You and Susie look at each other for a brief moment before following the strange kid.

**Wow the longest chapter I've made in awhile. So I've been wanting to write other things like a Spider-Man fanfic and maybe even batim but I'm not sure. Also I am currently on a trip it's amazing to bad school starts soon that's a whole lot of stress my depressed self can't handle. Anyways have a good night/day I'm tired. (Kris's bird is ok Susie has it)**


	9. Chapter8

**Hello! I'm back from the dead. School has started and is making me super stressed. I've been drawing more than writing recently. Anyways I just wanted to know if you guys would like some undertale stuff or some Spider-Man things? I have a variety of things I like. And drawing them is hard ;-;**

**(edit- December 20: the dialogue and writing may differ)**

You and Susie follow the kid through various rooms, most of them have puzzles or traps. You and Susie just aimlessly follow the small child, they seem to know the way.

You look around the rooms, they all seem to be very purple or a close shade to it. It makes the place seem darker then it most likely is.

You finally get to a room with a lone tree in the center. The kid beckons you to follow, you comply and walk with the kid until you stop at a small house that was at the end of the room.

The kid opens the door and walks in, you decide to follow them. They lead you down these mysterious stairs. The kid points down a long hallway that's seems to go on forever.

You and Susie follow the kid to the end of the seemingly endless hallway. You reach a big door leading out when the kid suddenly stops. They put a finger to their mouth to shush you.

The kid opens the door which leads to a snowy trail. The kid ushers you outside and swiftly shuts the door behind them. They start walking forward picking up a small stick on the way.

Suddenly you hear a snap from behind you. The kid keeps walking. Susie is unusually quiet for your taste. You turn to her and her hair is covering her face. You exhale and start walking to catch up to the kid.

The kid stops at a bridge with bars covering the middle. The closer you got the more you realized the bars were unusually wide. You stare ahead confused at why the kid stopped when you felt someone behind you.

Susie clenches her fists while you and the kid slowly turn around. The stranger says something but you didn't quite hear them. The kid goes to shake their hand when a loud fart sound fills the air.

"Heh, the old woopie cushion in the hand trick. It's "always" funny." The stranger said while it suddenly got lighter.

You see a skeleton standing there. He reminds you of someone you've seen before. But before you could elaborate on it the skeleton started talking agian.

"Anyways, your a human right?" he stared at all of you with a questionable glance before he went back to his lazy look. "That's hilarious."

You try to speak but he inturups your attempt at gaining his attention. "I'm sans, sans the skeleton." Sans looked at the three of you before beginning to speak again. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now.." sans shrugged.

"But, y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody." You look around confused at why he's talking like that. You notice the bird in Susie's pocket wiggle so you take it from her and place it on your head. Susie gives a thumbs up and a sideways smile. She's nervous.

The skeleton looks at you and Susie suspiciously before continuing his speech. If you could call it that. "Now my brother papyrus, he's a human-hunting FANATIC." Sans said the last part a little loudly.

He looks up ahead the smile still ever present. "Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." You look ahead trying to see something, but it seem like nothing is over there.

Sans started speaking again. "I have an idea." You see Susie look up sorta interesting in the conversation now.

"Go through this gate thingy, yeah. Go right through. My bro made the bars to wide to stop anyone."

You look at the bars and see the kid start walking. You and Susie follow behind them. The skeleton followed close behind. You all stop in an area with a post and a random conveniently shaped lamp in the snow.

The skeleton points at the kid, "quick, behind that conveniently shaded lamp. The kid walks behind the lamp. Susie looks at you quickly and you nod towards the post. Susie runs pulling you along with her until you are both behind the post.

You hear snow crunching from the opposite side of sans. Then someone walks into view.

**Wow I actually wrote something. My style of writing changed again. After months of not posting. I'm glad to say, I'm not dead! Christmas is soon. I also gained a liking to new fandoms. List of fandoms I like- **

**Batim**

**Deltarune **

**GEaH**

**Steven Universe **

**Spider-Man **

I think I'll write about these sometime..


	10. Chapter9

**I am so outta ideas. I started an animation on procreate at the time of writing this. It has classic Steven. I really like Steven Universe so much **

**(Heh I finished it) Im not exited to write the dialogue **

A tall skeleton walked into view, he wore a weird outfit that had a tattered red scarf to the mix. Susie decided this wasn't worth it and relaxed at the back of the post.

The skeleton stopped right in front of the lamp, You wonder how he doesn't see the kid.

"Sup, bro?" Sans said to the taller skeleton.

"You know what "sup" brother!" The skeleton yelled to sans. "It's been eight days and you still haven't...

Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles!" The skeleton was clearly frustrated. "You just hang around outside your station!"

"What are you even doing?!? The skeleton angrily stated.

"Staring at this lamp." Sans said.

"It's really cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans questioned.

Wait was sans trying to out this kid to his brother?

"NO!! I dont have time for that!! The skeleton yelled loudly.

"What if a human comes through here!?! I want to be ready!!!" I will be the one! I must be the one!" The tall skeleton said whilst stomping his foot into the snow.

"I will capture a human! Then, I, the great papyrus... will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect... recognition... I will finally be able to join the royal guard!"The skeleton excitedly stated.

"People will ask, to, be my, "friend?" The skeleton said clearly confused at the word. You frown slightly knowing that "papyrus" likely doesn't have any friends.

"I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." Papyrus said proudly.

"Hmm... maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said calmly.

"SANS!! You are not helping!! You lazybones!" Papyrus yelled even more frustrated now. "All you do is sit and boondoggle!" You get lazier and lazier every day!!!"Papyrus stated.

"Hey, take it easy. I've got a **ton** of work done today.

A skele-**ton**." Sans jokes. You see him turn to face some trees and you hear a drum. Where did that even come from?

"SANS!!!" Papyrus yells angrily. He probably doesn't like puns.

"Come on. Your smiling." Sans grins wider.

"I am and I hate it! Sigh... why does someone as great as me... have to do so much just to get some recognition..." papyrus deflating a bit in his loud persona.

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself...

Down to the bone" sans winks at his pun. You see him then again turn to the trees. You hear the drum and look to susie to see if she heard it but she isn't paying attention. You sigh and go back to watching the interaction.

"Ugh!!! I will attend to my puzzles... as for your work? Put a little more "backbone" into it!!!! Nyehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!**" **Papyrus walks away after laughing at his own pun. You wonder why he said a pun when he showed a clear distaste to them.

"Heh" papyrus popped back in before leaving again.

Sans lazily looked towards the lamp before saying,

"Ok. You can come out now."

The child walks out from the lamp and goes to sans. You and Susie come from behind the post and stand awkwardly behind the kid. You look at sans and notice he has a bored expression like everything here has been...

D̸̲͝o̶̡̒n̴͕̒e̸̩̊

Ḃ̴̧è̵̞f̴̺̔ö̴̳́r̷̭̀e̷͙̾...

(_File.undertale.exe has crashed. Reboot?)_

_(Yes) (No)_

_(Yes) _

_(Rebooting...)_

**(Ugh, I don't like this fanfic for sure. I made the ending because I was tired of rewriting the game script. Oh man I went back into the IT fandom... I just keep adding to the things I like don't i? I haven't even thought about it until December 2019. Like????? What man I can't even. It is great why'd I leave?? Anyways this is technically filler. I wanna write longer chapters I swear, I just don't feel a connection with this story.)**


	11. Chapter10

**I'm back. And bored. This isolation is getting to me. I have no clue how I want to continue this honestly. I started this like back when I was really into deltarune and undertale. **

**(This was written so long ago. Not this chapter but the note thing)**

You wake up and rub your head confused as to what happened. You stare at the snow and think of what happened. Something pokes your head and it's the little bird trying to get you to get up. You try looking around to see what could've caused this and notice that everyone else is also on the ground. You nervously get up and try to wake up Susie, but she doesn't seem to even acknowledge the pushing. You turn to the kid and walk up to them. You shake them and their eyes immediately opened starting you quite a bit. The kid has never once opened their eyes since you met them which has greatly confused you on how they see. The kids eyes are a bright burgundy colour and seem to make the kid look even younger. The kid slowly sits up rubbing their head and staring at the scenery around them.

"I-I'm free?" The kid says in a small and confused voice.

You ask the kid if they are alright, they nod and smile slightly. You look at the kid and ask them to try and wake up sans. The kid walks up to sans and tries to wake him. Sans shuffles and opens his eyes. He is also confused. You go back to Susie to wake her up. She snaps her eyes open and looks straight at you. "What happened?" She questioned.

You tell everyone that you woke up and that everyone was just passed out in the snow. Sans' eyes have a glint to him as he does something that seems like he always wanted to do, he flopped on his back and fell back asleep...

You stare gobsmacked at his reaction. The kid just facepalms. You help everyone up and walk over to the now sleeping sans and poke him. He grumbles and then stares at you.

"What." He states.

"We still have to get out of here." You remind the depressed looking skeleton.

He groans but gets up anyways and tells everyone to follow him. You walk behind sans while the others followed suit. You all walk down the snowy path the skeleton leading the way. You stare ahead knowing there is a journey taking place.

**Please end my suffering. I'm tired of this story. See why it took so long to update. I'm sorry I just can't continue it. It used to mean so much to me. But now it's a burden on my mind. I never forgot about this story it just made me feel so disappointed when I would remind myself to write again. I now know how all those other people who discontinued their stories feel. I'm so sorry if your disappointed the story is not going to be continued. If someone wants to take over the story they can. Heck you can rewrite and change things. I just can't continue it on my own. I love the connection I had to the story and I hope others liked it to. I'll probably write something else. Maybe on a different platform? Or here it doesn't matter. But I'll see you later. **


End file.
